1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photocopying apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for making copies of film images having one dimension of the copy shortened or lengthened with respect to the copied image, while the dimension perpendicular thereto is unchanged.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Contact copies of photographic images having one dimension shortened or lengthened with respect to the copied image while the dimension perpendicular thereto is unchanged frequently are needed by graphic designers who design for rubber plate reproduction as well as for the purpose of accommodating graphic art to space requirements.
To meet these needs various forms of photographic distortion devices have been developed. Some consist essentially of a pair of relatively movable film carriages capable of moving separate films is superposed relationship, both with respect to each other and to an exposure slit, and means for varying the relative rates of movement of the two carriages past the slit. Examples of such apparatus are disclosed in the U.S. patents of Adams et al. No. 3,126,809 and of Dubbs No. 3,445,165.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a device of the class described which can be more economically produced and more easily adjusted and operated than similar known devices.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter of a preferred embodiment.